Link constructions such as stabilizer links typically used in wheel suspension systems of vehicles generally consist of an elongated steel member having a pair of spaced openings for receiving a pair of shafts, studs or pins, and a pair of rubber bushings with steel sleeves inserted in such openings. Because of their low abrasion resistance, rubber bushings used in such applications are required to be bonded to the metallic member. Such bonding, however, creates internal stresses in the rubber material during dynamic loading of the link which eventually results in a failure of the bushings. Rubber bushings further have the disadvantage of being subjected to dry rotting over a period of time, providing a further cause of failure. In addition, the weight of the steel material contributing to the overall weight of the vehicle has been disadvantageous with respect to achieving optimum fuel economies. It thus has been found to be desirable to provide an improved link construction of the type described which not only is capable of carrying dynamic loads in the order of 20,000 p.s.i. but which is lightweight and durable in service.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved link construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved link construction suitable for use as a component in a wheel suspension system of a vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved link construction suitable for use in transmitting dynamic loads in the order of 5,000 lbs.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved link construction adapted to interconnect a pair of components in a manner whereby the link is capable of rotary and conical displacement relative to each of the connected components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved link construction adapted to interconnect a pair of components to permit both rotary and conical displacement of the link relative to either of the connected components in which bushings interposed between the link and the connected components will not be subjected to internal stress or deterioration over a period of usage resulting in failure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved link construction which is both lightweight and durable in service.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a link construction formed of thermoplastic materials with urethane bushings having load/deflection properties comparable to a conventional link construction formed of a steel member with rubber bushings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a link construction suitable for use in a wheel suspension system of a vehicle which is simple in design, effective in performance and economical to manufacture.